


"Yes, Sir"

by Redamber79



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Ball Gag, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Consensual Somnophilia, Dom Castiel/Sub Dean Winchester, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, POV Alternating, Paddling, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Shower Sex, Spanking, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24730891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redamber79/pseuds/Redamber79
Summary: Dean's earned himself a spanking, but keeps losing the count. Cas decides it's time to up the ante for his punishment.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 49
Kudos: 335





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Smut. Pure smut and BDSM. Writers of Destiel prompts "distracted" and "paddle".
> 
> Be nice, it's my first bdsm fic. 😉

Sunlight was streaming through the sheer curtains, painting the room in a golden glow. Dean could sympathize, he felt rather glowy himself, moaning as Cas brought his hand down on his ass again firmly.

"You haven't been paying attention, pet." Dean's eyes snapped to Cas' as he stepped around him slowly. "You lost count." Lightning-quick, Cas' hand snapped down to squeeze Dean's ass, still smarting from the spanking. He gasped, tears springing to his eyes even as Cas soothed him by rubbing a hand gently over his aching flesh. 

Cas stepped away and to their cupboard, turning back with a paddle in his hands. Dean felt his cock jump as Cas tapped it against his own thigh, the black leather sleek and familiar. 

"I'm sorry, sir. I'll be good," he promised, his voice low and breathy in anticipation, his shoulders aching from being restrained with his arms above his head for so long. He tried to roll his shoulders to give himself some relief then froze at the look on his dom's face. He should have known Cas would catch the movement.

"Colour, Dean?" The loss of the name pet was like a slap and brought him out of the floating headspace he'd fallen into. It forced him to truly think about his answer.

"Yellow. My left shoulder is pretty sore, but please, I don't want to stop..." Dean explained, pleading for the scene to continue.

Cas bent and captured his lips in a swift, passionate kiss that left Dean reeling, a reward for his honesty. 

"Then I'll untie you and we can continue on the bed," Cas murmured when their lips parted, and Dean whined at the promise in his tone. Cas chuckled gently and tossed the paddle onto the bed. He untied Dean's wrists, leaving the ropes dangling from the hook in the ceiling for the moment, and nudged Dean over on the bed. "Facedown, love, I'll rub your shoulder for you before we move on."

Dean turned over gingerly and stretched out, though he couldn't resist wriggling his ass at his lover. A soft slap against his undoubtedly reddened skin made him gasp, and he settled onto the bed with a contented sigh.

"Don't be a brat, Dean," Cas scolded, but his tone was affectionate, the use of his name a reminder that their scene was on hold and he wouldn't be punished for mouthing off.

"You wouldn't have me any other way," Dean replied with a smirk that was buried in the soft comforter of their bed.

Cas crawled up the length of Dean's body, the fabric of his slacks dragging roughly against his ass, pulling a deep groan from Dean. He settled in place over Dean's lower back, then leaned forward to stroke his shoulders with a gentle, caressing touch. Dean let out a soft sound of contentment and Cas bent to drop a kiss on the back of his neck.

"Left shoulder, you said?" Cas murmured, then his touch deepened, firmly massaging the tense muscle until Dean was moaning for another reason entirely. 

"Fuck, your hands are so good, Cas." Dean melted under his touch until he was slurring his words.

A soft, rumbling chuckle was his answer, along with a gentle caress through his hair that made him stretch and purr like some great cat being stroked.

His eyes drifted shut.

***

Cas worked on Dean's shoulders for several minutes, his arousal banked to a low simmer that flared again with each squirm underneath him. He bent to kiss Dean's cheek softly, then straightened, bemused as Dean let out a gentle snore.

"Dean?" he whispered, disbelieving. A second snore rolled through the room and Cas had to smile. His erection was less than impressed though and throbbed painfully behind his still-zipped slacks. Glancing down, he shook his head at himself, promising a little self-indulgence in the shower.

Cas crawled carefully off his sleeping lover and tidied the room, unhooking the ropes from the ceiling and coiling them neatly before hanging them in the cupboard, then setting a bottle of water on Dean's bedside table, along with a bit of chocolate. Kissing Dean's cheek sweetly, he straightened and moved to the ensuite of their bedroom, stripping his clothes and stepping into the shower. Though their scene had been cut short, he still had his routines, and this was one of them.

Cas was shampooing his hair when a pair of strong arms wrapped around him from behind, and he let his head fall back on Dean's shoulder. 

"You fell asleep, love."

"Sorry." Dean kissed his way softly over the nape of Cas' neck, and Cas moaned softly in appreciation. "You didn't need to stop though. It's on our list."

Cas felt an interested shiver run through his body, his cock plumping up a little at the thought of fucking Dean while he was asleep. He turned to face his lover and smirked. Dean was eyeing him hungrily and dropped to his knees even as he watched.

Cas braced himself on the shower wall as Dean took him into his mouth, a soft groan escaping his lips as Dean slid his hands up the backs of his thighs to cup his ass, pulling him forward until Dean was nuzzling at the neatly trimmed hair at the base of his cock. Dean's enthusiasm and skill had his cock hardening quickly, and soon he was fucking into Dean's mouth fast and deep, bumping his throat lightly with every other stroke. Dean's eyes twinkled at him even as they watered, then his hands were pulling Cas in again, pulling him deeper,  _ deeper, _ until he slid gasping into Dean's throat, the tight grasp making his eyes roll back. 

Then Dean swallowed, and Cas saw stars. Dean swallowed again for good measure and Cas keened, his legs trembling. Dean popped off with a low, hoarse chuckle, and Cas fell to his knees, kissing his lover soundly. 

"You've been practicing," Cas gasped, his forehead resting against Dean's, and Dean let out a laugh that could only be called smug.

"And you wondered why I wanted a mould of your cock," he replied tartly.

Cas let out a chuckle that turned into a moan as Dean's hand encircled his cock again, then whined as Dean gave him a gentle squeeze and stood. Pulling Cas to his feet, Dean turned and braced himself against the wall. Wiggling his ass to draw Cas' attention, he cast a heated glance over his shoulder.

"C'mon, neither of us got to finish.  _ Sir." _

Growling softly, Cas reached for Dean's hips and ground against his ass. He felt the hard bump of the end of a plug and his eyes fluttered shut, knowing Dean had prepped for this and wanted him so badly.

Reaching down to tug on the plug carefully, he bit his lip and blew out a breath as Dean whined. Eyeing his lover in amusement, he nudged the plug and Dean gasped, throwing his head back. Cas pressed on it firmly and Dean cried out.

"You like that, pet?" he murmured, pushing on it again and feeling his cock jump when Dean called out sharply in response.

"Sir, please, oh please. Fuck me. Come on, sir, so hot for you…" he whimpered, rolling his hips and thrusting back against Cas' hand on the plug.

Cas growled again, then grabbed the special water-safe lube they kept in the shower. Slicking his cock quickly, he pulled the plug free and dropped it to the shower floor.

"Better hang on, then," he ordered and Dean shifted his grip to the safety railing they'd installed when they'd moved in together.

"Yes, sir," Dean replied cheekily, and Cas silenced him with a heavy couple of slaps, first on one cheek, then the other. Dean's ass was already beautifully red from the spanking he'd earned earlier, and he moaned as Cas' hand landed.

"If you're going to be a brat I'll treat you like one. Do you understand?" Cas warned him, and Dean nodded frantically.

"Yes. I understand, sir. Please don't stop." Cas gave a soft chuckle and Dean shivered visibly at the low sound.

"Are you cold, pet?" Cas asked solicitously and grinned as Dean shook his head.

"No sir, please, I'm fine, just fu _ uuugh!"  _ A harsh sound was punched out of Dean as Cas lined up and pushed home in one long stroke, then there was nothing but the sound of their gasps and the wet slap of skin against skin.

Cas grasped Dean's hips in his hands, his long fingers wrapping around his sub's body and pulling him in even as his hips pistoned into the tight heat of his lover. Dean whimpered softly, trying to keep quiet, and Cas just as determined to pull every cry and shout from him. Cas kicked at Dean's foot to spread his legs wider and pushed him lower, changing the angle with precise adjustments until suddenly Dean was squirming and whining underneath him. Cas slowed his hips and moved Dean again, just the slightest shift, then suddenly his sub was shaking and calling his name.

"Cas, Cas, oh Cas, fuck!" he shouted, forgetting himself in the heat of the moment and Cas gave a feral grin even as he freed a hand to spank his lover harshly. "Sir, I'm sorry,  _ Sir!  _ Oh God,  _ please!" _

Cas gave a low chuckle, fisting one hand in Dean's hair and slamming into his lover's willing body over and over. "That's it, pet. Going to come on my cock like a good boy?" he crooned, smirking again as Dean whined at the praise.

"Yes, oh yes." Dean was moaning like a whore by this point and Cas had to fight to keep his rhythm steady as he thrust. He thought about wrapping a hand around Dean's cock to help him along, but either he could come on Cas' cock and would be rewarded for it, or he couldn't, and he'd be punished. Either way promised to be a good time.

Cas felt the sharp edge of his climax approaching and grunted as he fought to hold back, knowing Dean needed more time. He wasn't being unnecessarily cruel, they both knew Dean  _ could _ come untouched. As Cas thrust again, aiming for Dean's prostate, Dean tightened slightly and Cas let out a deep, satisfied groan as his orgasm swept over him.

He thrust leisurely now as Dean whined, both of them knowing Dean was still several minutes from his own release. Now maybe an hour, depending on how long Cas felt like playing.

Dean's head hung on his neck, breathing heavily as he fought not to whimper. Cas smirked behind him and knelt to retrieve the plug. Rinsing it carefully, he traced it over Dean's cleft and teased at his gaping hole, then just as Dean took a breath, probably to beg, Cas shoved it into place. Dean cried out as it bumped his prostate, but still, he didn't touch his cock, and such good behaviour meant that Cas' punishment for him would also be a reward.

"Dry yourself off, my pet, and go lay down on the bed on your back," he instructed and Dean nodded helplessly, leaving the shower and drying himself carefully. Cas watched hungrily, miles of tanned, freckled skin on display, and all for him. He hurriedly rinsed the last of soap and shampoo from his body, then turned off the water. He stepped out of the shower just as Dean finished drying off, and his pet handed him a fresh towel with a genuine smile, even though his cock was red and leaking. Cas pulled him close for a gentle kiss, and Dean whimpered for him as his cock brushed against Cas' stomach. He held himself perfectly still and pliant in Cas' arms though and Cas drew back with a pleased smile.

"Good boy." He purred appreciatively as Dean's cheeks flushed at the compliment. "Now, do as you're told."

Dean murmured a soft  _ yes sir,  _ then walked back to their bedroom, stretching out on the bed on his back and watching Cas through the open door. Cas dried himself meticulously, watching Dean in turn. When he'd finished, he carefully hung the towel up and walked out to raid the cupboard for the same paddle he'd put away earlier. Picking up a velcro cockring, he turned with it in hand and held it up for Dean to see. 

"Colour?"

Dean swallowed and nodded. "Green, sir. Sir?"

"Yes, pet?" Cas replied, cocking his head curiously.

"I--ah--I think I should put that on myself. I'm still a bit too close if you touch me."

"I appreciate your honesty, pet. But consider this part of your punishment, " Cas replied, crossing their bedroom and grasping Dean's cock firmly. He bent and licked the precome dripping from the slit, then skillfully deepthroated his lover until he was whining and squirming. 

"Sir, please, I'm getting close!" Dean warned, and Cas pulled off, leaving Dean's cock sloppy and dripping with spit and precome. He grasped his cock firmly and deftly wrapped the ring around the base and looped it under his balls. Pulling it taut just so, he fastened the velcro and sat back to admire his handiwork. Dean was breathing heavily with his arm thrown over his eyes, his freckled chest heaving. The head of his cock was nearly purple with arousal and Cas licked his lips slowly, tempted beyond measure to simply end the scene and swallow Dean down. But no, what kind of punishment would that be?

He stroked a gentling hand down Dean's thigh and moved to one side, giving his lover some room.

"Alright, pet. When you're ready, down to the edge of the bed and on your stomach, feet on the floor." With some amusement, he watched Dean's cock jump at the instructions, perhaps remembering what else they could do at that very specific height, other than a paddling.

Dean breathed slowly for a minute more, then wormed his way down to the edge of the bed and stood, his green eyes blown wide and dark with lust as he watched Cas. Cas merely raised an eyebrow at him, and Dean turned with a smile and bent over the edge of the bed, careful not to let his cock touch the side of the mattress.

He braced himself on the bed, letting his cheek rest on the down comforter, and eyed Cas, who stood behind him, waiting patiently.

"Ready when you are. Sir." Full sass back in his voice.

Now that simply wouldn't do.

Cas turned and walked to the cupboard, and retrieved their newest acquisition, one they hadn't had the chance to use yet. A ball gag in the shape of a cock, no more than four inches long, but more than enough to make Dean concentrate and stopper that smart mouth.

Dean's eyes widened and he moaned softly.  _ "Please, _ sir," he begged, lifting his head from the mattress and opening his mouth in entreaty.

"Ah, ah, my pet. First things first. What's your signal if your mouth is otherwise occupied and you can't use the safeword?" Cas slotted himself against Dean's backside so he would be close enough.

"I tap your leg or arm three times, sir, like this." He demonstrated calmly.

"And if I'm out of reach?"

"I stomp my foot three times, like this, or pat the bed." He stomped then smacked the bed hard three times.

Cas nodded. "Good boy. Now, before we start, you're getting thirty strikes with the paddle. Colour?" He watched Dean's eyes widen with interest. They'd never topped twenty-five before.

"Green, sir." Dean's voice was soft, serious. 

Cas stroked a gentle hand down Dean's spine and squeezed his ass, still pink from the earlier spanking and the heat of the shower. Dean moaned softly and Cas bent to kiss him gently. "Good boy. Now open up."

He carefully slid the gag into Dean's mouth, watching as he swallowed the saliva that began to build as it pushed on his tongue, and strapped it into place. He checked it with a finger under the band to make sure it wasn't too tight, and Dean moaned for him deeply.

Cas picked up the paddle and trailed it down Dean's spine, watching as his skin pebbled under the touch. He drew back and smacked the paddle down lightly, noticing the way Dean seemed to tense for a moment then relaxed. 

"That's one. But it's not staying that easy," he warned, chuckling softly as Dean whined behind the gag and shivered. He brought the paddle down on the other side with a light  _ smack, _ counting out loud again. "Two."

By the time he reached ten, each slap of the paddle against Dean's skin was firm and steady, turning his ass a beautiful rose that was deepening into scarlet. Dean was shaking and moaning under his touch and Cas paused to pet across his lower back.

"Still with me, pet?" He asked, and Dean nodded frantically, pushing back into the air, silently pleading for more. Cas nudged the plug still in place as a brief reward, then set about continuing the so-called punishment. His own cock was standing at attention, but he ignored it in favour of bringing the paddle down again on his lover. 

He counted slowly, pausing every few strikes to soothe the stinging skin with gentle strokes and a light squeeze. Dean whined when he did so, and as he glanced up to check on his lover again he nearly dropped the paddle in surprised lust. Dean had turned his head to face the mattress and was nudging at the back of the ball gag, trying desperately to get it deeper to fuck into his throat.

_ "Fuck,"  _ Cas whispered, then picked up the count; twenty, then twenty-five. Dean was writhing under his touch, moaning and his cock weeping onto the carpet beneath their feet. "Five more, my pet. Can you take it?"

Dean nodded, a desperate whine from deep in his chest escaping around the gag. 

"Beautiful boy." Cas brought the paddle down hard, four more times in quick succession, pulling a surprised series of cries from Dean, then dropped the paddle and slapped Dean square over the plug. Dean screamed around the gag, dropping to the bed and shaking. 

Cas was trembling as he lifted Dean's head tenderly and removed the gag, setting it aside and softly stroking his cheeks and wiping away a few stray tears.

"Colour, my pet?" he asked softly.

Dean started to laugh. Cas was in a forgiving mood so let it slide, waiting patiently. 

"So very, very green, sir." Cas chuckled at his hoarse voice, then pulled him up onto the bed. Crawling up after him, he removed the plug slowly without any teasing, and Dean whined at the loss.

"You've taken your punishment like a good boy, now how would you like to come?" Cas asked, and Dean met his gaze with wide eyes, his cheeks flushed nearly as red as his ass.

"Please, sir," Dean asked softly, all attitude gone from his voice. "Please fuck me. Give me another chance to come on that gorgeous, fat cock."

Cas growled and bent to kiss him again, deeply. Dean was moaning against his lips by the time he drew back and Cas rolled onto his back in invitation, crooking a finger.

"Come and ride me then, my pet."

Dean scrambled to straddle him, throwing a leg over his lap and hissing as he landed on Cas' thighs. Cas smirked and none-too-gently pulled him closer by grabbing his ass. Dean's eyes rolled back and he shuddered, his cock leaking precome profusely.

"I need you so bad, sir." Dean's eyes were full of love as he looked down at Cas and Cas stroked a gentle hand over his jaw before kissing him sweetly. Nipping at his lip, he murmured softly in response.

"You've got me, my pet."

Dean reached down with a trembling hand and Cas had to help hold his cock steady. Dean lowered himself with a guttural moan and Cas had to fight not to blow his load right then and there.

He ran gentle fingertips over Dean's hips, soothing them both with the touch until Dean blew out a steady breath and nodded. He started with a slow roll of his hips, teasing Cas with his body until finally he raised himself on his knees and started to ride in earnest, slamming down hard and fast until they were both moaning and shaking. 

"Fuck, fuck,  _ fuck!  _ Oh, that's it pet, take what you need." Cas reached down and toyed with the cockring, smirking as Dean whined.

"Please, please, let me come, I'm so close…" Dean was practically sobbing as he rode him, and Cas couldn't deny him any longer. Flicking the velcro open with a quick twist of his wrist, he tossed the cockring aside and set his hands on Dean's hips. Planting his feet he started to thrust up into his lover, pistoning his hips until Dean's head went back on a shout, his cock spurting, painting Cas' stomach white. Still, Dean shook and rode Cas, his cock bouncing as he chased Cas' orgasm now.

Cas growled and flipped them quickly, throwing one of Dean's legs over his shoulder and driving into his lover repeatedly.

"Please, fuck me harder!" Dean moaned as Cas thrust into him, tears springing to his eyes as Cas sank deep, swivelling his hips, grinding against his prostate.

"Dean, Dean,  _ Dean!" _ Cas groaned, forgetting the scene, forgetting everything except the feel of his lover underneath him.

"Oh, God, Cas, please, I can't… uh--uh-- _ uh!" _ Dean screamed as his cock spurted between them again, his body going loose and pliant as Cas bit down on his shoulder, his climax overwhelming him moments later.

Cas gently lowered Dean's leg from his shoulder and kissed Dean tenderly, sweetly. 

"Are you alright?" he asked softly and was reassured to see Dean smirking up at him.

"Never better." He stretched slowly and Cas returned the smile with a smug one of his own as Dean froze, wincing. 

"Sore?" Cas asked, reaching down to squeeze Dean's ass teasingly. 

"Deliciously so,  _ sir."  _ Dean grinned up at him, his dimples flashing as he dared Cas to do his worst.

Cas rolled his eyes and himself off his lover, then staggered to the bathroom on shaking legs. Returning a moment later with a cloth, he set about cleaning Dean's skin gently. When he reached between Dean's legs to carefully clean his dripping hole, Dean shivered, whimpering softly. 

"Tender, love?" Cas asked, a little worried they'd overdone it.

"Mmmm," Dean purred, smiling lazily. "Yes sir, and I love it."

Cas tossed the cloth toward the bathroom, where it hit the tile with a wet  _ plop _ , then crawled onto the bed again to cuddle his lover. Dropping a gentle kiss into Dean's forehead, he pulled the blanket over them as they basked in the warm sunlight streaming through the window.

"Love you, Dean."

"Love you too, Cas."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somnophilia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You asked, and in this case, I hope I delivered.

A couple weeks later, Dean crawled into Cas' lap as they were watching a movie in bed and kissed him passionately. Cas' arms closed around Dean reflexively and pulled him closer. He looked up at his lover in surprise, and Dean gave him a sultry look. Bending to kiss along Cas' throat, he murmured against his skin, making Cas shiver.

"I have an idea. We play a little tonight, then tomorrow morning, you fuck me awake," Dean suggested, and Cas felt his heart begin to pound.

"You're talking about somnophilia?" Cas confirmed, thinking of the lists they'd made a few months earlier. They'd explored several kinks together, but this was one that they hadn't tried yet. "Considering the topic, I'm asking for very clear consent, pet."

Dean bent and captured his lips for a moment, then pulled back and smiled softly, the flickering blue light from their TV casting shadows over his features. "I want you to prep me thoroughly tonight, so I'm aching for it." He bent and kissed Cas again, teasing his mouth, and slid his hands down his chest. "Then tomorrow morning instead of sneaking out of bed to do yoga, I want you to open me up with your fingers, then slowly slide that thick, fat cock into me, rocking into me until you think you're gonna come. I want you to hold back, though, baby. Keep going. Until just as I'm waking up from it, I want you to pound into me until I think I could taste it when you come. Clear enough?  _ Sir?" _

Cas let out a low, wordless growl and rolled them, pinning Dean beneath him. Dean struggled for a moment, testing his hold and then going pliant with a contented sigh. He smirked up at Cas, then lifted his hips, grinding up against him. Cas groaned lowly and let his weight fall against Dean further. Dean squirmed underneath him, moaning softly at the pressure against his cock. 

"Hold onto the headboard, pet," Cas ordered, and Dean hurried to comply. "I'm going to take you apart, lover, and you're going to sleep deeply for me tonight."

Cas slowly moved down Dean's body, kissing over his throat and down his chest, nipping at his skin. Dean gave a happy gasp as his Dom pushed his buttons, rolling his head to one side to tilt his chin down and watch Cas. Cas watched Dean's reactions as he sucked on the hollow of a hipbone, grazing his teeth lightly over the point as Dean gasped again. Cas stripped Dean's cotton sleep pants down his legs, then crawled back up his legs, eyeing the feast before him hungrily. 

Dean was his lover and his sub. And above all else, a brat. Cas saw the gleam in his eyes and knew he was about to misbehave, probably in a way that would drive Cas to distraction. His hands left the headboard as his legs lifted, and Cas groaned. Dean had obviously been planning for this because as he curled up his legs and spread his ass with his hands, he exposed the jewelled head of the plug nestled between his cheeks. Cas couldn't even scold Dean for disobeying his instructions not to move his hands as he stared.

Nudging the plug with his fingers, he watched as Dean writhed, squirming and whining. "Mmmm, please Cas, wanna feel your cock!"

Cas tugged on the plug lightly and let it ease back into Dean's body, then cupped his balls gently, toying with them. 

"You will, baby."

He played with the plug another minute or three, then slowly pulled it from Dean's body, the scent of the vanilla lube teasing his senses. He traced a fingertip lightly over Dean's rim, then Cas sank two fingers into his lover's body without warning. Dean cried out his name, and Cas let a low, rumbling chuckle escape his lips. 

"But not just yet."

An hour later, after Cas had teased his sub ruthlessly with fingers and tongue, then fucked him senseless, he gently cleaned Dean's skin with a warm cloth. Chuckling softly, Cas bent and whispered against Dean's cheek.

"Sleep well, baby."

***

Cas woke at his usual time, his eyes opening slowly as soft morning light and birdsong drifted through the sheer curtains facing their backyard. It was early yet, and he blinked lazily, debating getting up for his yoga routine or simply rolling over to snuggle with his lover.

He froze. Dean. Dean has asked him to--no,  _ demanded-- _ that Cas fuck him which he was still asleep. Cas closed his eyes for a moment as arousal washed over him, leaving a heavy, aching feeling in his gut. He rolled carefully to his back and found Dean still sleeping heavily. He was stretched out on his stomach with one arm up under the pillow, and his legs splayed, one knee bent. Cas couldn't have asked for a better position if he'd been able. As it was, he reached for the lube he'd left on the nightstand, and slowly stroked himself hard.

He moved his hand lazily, his eyes following the curve of muscle of Dean's back, down the positively sinful hollow of his lower back, to the plump, succulent curve of his ass. 

Cas could write poetry about that ass.

He crawled over his lover's body, squelching the temptation to kiss his way down Dean's spine, and gently nudged Dean's bent leg higher. Slipping his hand between Dean's cheeks, he teased slowly at his hole, finding him wet and loose from the previous night. Groaning softly, he slicked his hand down his dick one more time, then lined up. Pushing into Dean's body was always a religious experience, sometimes heavenly, others a little more primal. 

Sometimes they were on an express elevator down of sinful pleasure that left them both gasping. 

This was no different, and Dean's low moan as Cas pressed deeper only egged him on. Sliding in and out of Dean's body–slowly at first–he watched as Dean's eyelids fluttered with his dreams, as a delicate flush spread across his face. 

"Mmmm.  _ Cassss,"  _ Dean moaned, and Cas froze. Dean shifted underneath him lazily, and Cas couldn't help but continue. He watched as Dean's breathing sped up slightly, his hand clutching at the pillow, his back arching. Still, he slept, and Cas bit back a guttural moan. 

He ground his hips against Dean's ass then, pulling another moan from his parted lips, and Dean's eyes darted about under closed lids. He shuddered under Cas' body, and another low moan escaped him. 

"Fuck, Cas… mmm… yeah…" 

Cas' breathing sped up as the erotic scene pulled at him, sweat trickling down his spine even as he kept to a slow, steady thrust, then Dean's eyes flickered under his eyelids, and Cas grabbed his hips.

"Morning, pet," Cas murmured, then snapped his hips forward sharply, pistoning into Dean's body fast but shallow, aiming for his prostate and pulling a long, deep moan from his still sleeping lover. He swivelled his hips again, grinding them deeply, and Dean tensed beneath him, pushing back with a groan. 

His eyes opened.

*****

Dean was dreaming. He was working on Baby, sprawled underneath her on a crawler as he changed the oil, a not unfamiliar dream, given how many times he'd performed the task over the years. 

A flush of heat flooded his system. The dream shifted. Dean found himself spread eagle on the floor with Cas toying with him, teasing him by thrusting into him slowly. He moaned softly and wrapped his arms around his lover, his hands clenching in Cas' hair. 

"Mmmm.  _ Cassss,"  _ he moaned, his fingers tangling in Cas' dark locks, then trying to pull him in for a kiss. It didn't work, Cas smirking at him lazily as he bent to kiss his way down his spine instead, the sudden shift in the way of dreams, and Dean arched his back into his lover's touch, his cock pushing lazily against the mattress. 

"Fuck, Cas… mmm… yeah…" he moaned, letting out a muffled cry against the pillow as Cas' hands clutched Dean's hips, and Cas snapped his hips forward into him.  _ Mmmm, fuck me, please! _ he told his Dom, pleading to be plowed into the mattress. He rolled his hips back and heard a low murmur. 

_ "Morning, pet,"  _ came distantly. Dean groaned at the low, rasping voice of his lover, feeling his body shifting on the mattress as Cas pushed into him again and again, the burn of being stretched over and over a delicious siren call, immediate and overwhelming. A heat was building in his body, a low hum setting into his nerve endings as his lover tormented him. Heat was building in his pelvis, tightening into a ball in his core when suddenly Cas' hips slammed into him, grinding against his ass, and Dean groaned at the immediacy. This was different.

His eyes snapped open.

Cas hands were planted on his hips, his thumbs resting in the divots above his ass, as Cas ground into him again. Dean moaned his lover's name and reached back to grasp at his hip, pulling him closer.

"Mmm, fuck me, Cas, so good!"

A husky, breathless chuckle greeted him, and It sent a shiver down Dean's spine as his memory caught up.

"You awake now, pet?" Cas asked softly, even as his cock ground against Dean's prostate, making him twitch and moan.

"Yes, sir!" Dean replied automatically, stretching his arms above his head and taking hold of the headboard.

“Colour, pet?” Cas asked, and Dean groaned again.

“Green!”

"Good boy," Cas replied, and snapped his hips forward, a deep, rolling thrust that pistoned into Dean's hole and made him cry out. Cas started to pound into him harshly, spreading his legs with his knees and leaning over him, pinning his hips and planting his hands on Dean's shoulders. Dean squirmed the pillow out from under his head and tossed it aside, knocking his phone to the floor with a clatter as the pillow swept the top of his nightstand clear. 

Cas pounded into his body as though he were trying to come out the other side, then he shifted again and began a rolling grind that drove Dean up the mattress, his cock dragging against it with every thrust. 

"Oh, fuck, Cas, please!" Dean cried out, the heat building in his core, tightening until it threatened to overwhelm him. Cas's hands shifted to his upper arms, pinning him thoroughly, and suddenly Cas' mouth was at his ear, murmuring dirty suggestions.

"Gonna come for me, baby? That's it, so fucking hot, so perfect for my cock, pet. Want you to come like this, just like this, me fucking you good and deep," he grunted against Dean's ear, and Dean deliberately clenched his body, tightening around his Dom's cock and making him gasp. "Hnnng… Fuck, my pet, so good for me, I'm so close!"

"Come on, Cas, fill me up, sweetheart, fill my hole, give it to me!" Dean groaned, barely able to move, but cocking his hips back to take his lover deeper. Cas' mouth moved to his shoulder, and Dean tilted his head to one side, giving him more room. As the ball of pleasure tightened and flared hotter inside him, Dean cried out, a wordless plea. Cas growled above him, a feral sound, then bit his shoulder hard, his body tensing as he emptied himself into Dean. 

Dean moaned and circled his hips, the pain at his shoulder sending pleasure spiking through his body. As Cas released his shoulder, endorphins flooded Dean's body, and he ground against the mattress as Cas thrust into him one last time. He whined as the edge neared, but stayed just out of reach, then cried out as Cas pulled out completely. 

"Sorry pet, I thought I could hold on," Cas apologized before the weight pinning Dean down left him. Dean turned his head to watch as his lover rifled through the nightstand. Returning a moment later, there was the soft click of the lube bottle being opened, and Cas continued. "Maybe this will help though."

There was a heavy pressure against Dean's hole, then a toy slipped into him, thick and cold. He shuddered at the sensation after being filled with Cas' heat. Then Cas did something, and Dean nearly screamed. He bit down on his fist, staring at the open window beyond the sheer curtains. Vibrations set his body humming, then Cas twitched the toy deeper and he was lost. Moaning and shaking, he came all over the sheets beneath him, his body trembling and shaking. 

“Mmmmm… Cas…” Dean moaned, riding the high as Cas teased his body with the toy, turning the vibrations lower and then off, then withdrawing it from his body. “Fuck… What a way to wake up.”

Cas chuckled and kissed him softly above the swell of his ass, then settled between his legs. His breath blew hot against Dean’s used hole. Cas was so close, Dean felt it when he licked his lips.

“I’m not done yet,” he murmured, then sealed his lips against Dean’s body.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to CatsAreKids and nickelkeep for beta-ing!
> 
> Love Destiel? Join us on Discord's [Profound Bond](https://discord.gg/rUFErcY) server for like-minded chats, friendly people, and inspiration for reading and writing!


End file.
